Breaking The Barrier
by PsychoticMaskedWolf
Summary: AU: An all boys school, famous for their baseball team. Yuki wants to play baseball. Decisions decisions. Yuki is going to join the boys Academy to play baseball, but just what is Yuki going to do with this irritating, arrogant and cocky new roommate? A/N Even yaoi fans may enjoy this one.


A/N: I dreamed this happened... then woke up first thing in the morning and wrote it... so I'm sure there are so many mistakes, but... I'm going to post it anyways. So... enjoy it. Enjoy it.

* * *

Kurosu Academy, prestigious school for those with the highest grades and intelligence. It was split up between boys and girls. The boys were on one side of the academy and the girls on the other. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but for one young girl it was a big problem. The boys side was the only side that had a baseball team. The girls hadn't been able to be funded, because not enough girls had been interested in it.

So this young girl refused to let the line that separated male and female stop her from living her dream and playing baseball. It really should be open for both males and females to play the game together. It was completely unfair that those males had to be so egotistical and refuse just because she was a woman.

That night her and her best friend Yori had come up with a plan. It would happen no matter the costs.

"Are you sure this will work?" Yuki asked, brushing her hair from her face. They had just cut it short in attempts to make her look more like a male.

"I'm positive. The boy's uniforms are so bulky that you'll never notice-"

"The fact that I don't have boobs?" Yuki asked and Yori frowned and slapped her friend's shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry we'll manage. You also have to practice a manly strut."

"Yori did you say the word strut?"

"That's right. Let's get you in the uniform."

"Roger that!"

* * *

The bell rang and Yuki made her... errr or now his way into the boys section. Yori was covering for her back at their side with who knew what sort of story.

She stayed true to her more manly strut as she walked into the headmaster's office. The door opened slowly and she was surprised to find a rather tall man standing there, obviously a student with that dark navy blue uniform he had on.

"Good evening." He was reserved, but his brow was slightly raised at the sight of her.

"Ah! Uhm. Ahem. Good evening." She replied. "I'm here to join the academy. Is the headmaster in?"

"He should be here in a moment or so. I was informed I would be getting a new roommate. Perchance is it you?"

"If I'm the only new student."

"Hm. You look very young. Small. Are you sure you're of age to be here?"

"Of course and I'm really not all that small!"

"You're not?" He walked forward and stood right in front of her and she stiffened slightly. "I'm six foot and you barely reach my chest, you're just under five foot. Are you sure you're of age?" He asked the question once more, not convinced at all.

"I can't help how I grew." She pressed her lips together in a thin line to prevent the girlish pout that wanted to appear.

He chuckled quietly and made his way to sit on the couch, an arrogant smirk gracing his lips. She hoped that this guy wasn't her roommate, how would she stand it?

Upon seeing him sit with one leg crossed over the other she was a bit confused. This guy seemed to sit more girlish than Yori taught her. Yori taught her that she had to sit with her legs all spread out like guys normally did. She wondered what the reason for that was. Did they need space perhaps? Maybe this guy was arrogant and cocky and sat like that to compensate for... other things.

"What's with the look so intently? If you're that kind, let me tell you that I'm not. I'm only interested in women."

"Ah! No way! Why would I be like that?! In fact I even have a girlfriend that attends the girl's side." She replied, head held high in attempt to ward off this guy, but inwardly wincing. Yori was going to have to cover for her there...

"Really? A scrawny guy like you? I'm amazed."

The door opened before she could retort and the headmaster sighed as he walked into the room. "Ah, you're both here. Good. Sorry I'm late. Someone decided fireworks in the bathrooms might be fun."

"It isn't a problem." The guy replied.

"Thank you, Kaname. I knew that you would be understanding." The headmaster smiled. "Ah, and you must be the new student. I hope Kaname hasn't scared you off yet. He doesn't seem to want a roommate and terrifies everyone."

"No way. I really want to play baseball. There's no way a guy like him will scare me off." Yuki smiled and Kaname snorted at hearing that, but the headmaster's stern look prevented him from commenting.

"Well, all your papers came in last night, so everything looks in order. All you need to do now is give me your signature and you're free to get settled in."

"Right." She took the papers and put her name in dark elegant ink on the nice white sheet of paper.

On the way to her dorms she glanced at the baseball field and smiled to herself. She finally made it. She was going to be living out her dream here on the field.

"Hey, new guy!" A young blond boy near the dugout waved her over and she glanced around cautiously, before walking over to them. "Hey, new blood. I hear you're joining our team. Are you any good?"

"If I wasn't any good I wouldn't be here." She responded and the blond smirked.

"Cocky. I like that. The name's Aido."

"Yuki." She responded, considering it could be considered both a boy and girl name.

"So you're Kaname-sama's new roommate? Huh."

"Yeah. That guy is going to be tough to live with though."

"Don't take it personally." Another guy said, he had a darker color hair than Aido, but almost close to it. "Kaname... changed after his fiancee."

"Akatsuki!" Aido scolded. "Don't tell people our supreme gang leader's personal business!"

"Fiancee? He's going to be married?" Yuki asked in surprise, wondering who would marry a guy like him. Sure he had the tall, dark and handsome thing going on, but he was an arrogant jerk.

"Not... anymore... she left him."

"Because of his attitude?"

"No! Kaname was a lot nicer back then and didn't slap me as much when I did something wrong." Aido sighed in despair.

"Eh? Then why?"

"Nobody knows." Akatsuki stated.

"I see. Well. Don't worry, I can handle myself." She told them and both males nodded.

* * *

Time passed pretty quickly and things went rather smoothly. Kaname stuck to his own side of the room and rarely spoke to her or bothered her. She played a few games and proved herself to the rest of the boys, that even though she was smaller she could still throw a ball all the way down the field just in the nick of time to save the game.

Though unfortunately enough for her she had begun having... dreams. And those dreams were always about that cocky guy. They started off innocent enough, but gradually got more and more graphic. The dreams were so real she could literally feel his body on and in hers. A loud irritated sigh escaped as she found herself thinking about those dreams again. She was lucky she wasn't a guy, other wise she wouldn't be able to hide the proof of her exciting dreams from him, but then again if she were a guy she wouldn't be thinking about Kaname in that way. At least she thought so and she most likely wouldn't be quite the same person.

She got back from a winning game dinner with the guys and pushed open the door to her shared dorm room with Kaname. He had hit the homerun that won them the game, yet he didn't stay and celebrate with them. Instead he'd gone off all on his own, but upon opening the door she found him sitting them with a few empty bottles of alcohol around him and a picture in hand. She rarely felt sympathy since he wasn't all too nice to her, but seeing him sitting there pathetically with a hand on his head and staring at a picture of his ex fiancee made her a bit sad for him.

A gasp almost escaped when she walked around and set her bag on the ground. The front of his dark shirt was completely left unbuttoned and she was close enough to see a few drops of water still rolling down along his muscles. Mixing that image with her dreams wasn't helping her at all.

"Why are you back here so early?"

"Early? It's 2:48 in the morning." She replied and he couldn't seem to find a response.

"Actually it's 2:50." Finally he stated, to correct her by a few minutes was annoying in a way.

"Oh, shut up." She told him and heard a faint sound, like a laugh maybe. At least he wasn't mad. She stood and gathered her things to make her way over to the shower.

She settled her clothes nicely folded on the counter and just as she turned to close to bathroom door she found herself face to face with Kaname, or more like his chest.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked, eyes lowered slightly, breath thick with the scent of alcohol.

"What are you talking about?" She made to push him out but instead his lips were on hers and she was against the wall. What the hell?

He would have scowled, should have, but he didn't. Instead of focused his lips on hers and kissed her intently. It disgusted him to some degree to think he was gay over this stupid other guy in front of him, but there was something he couldn't resist and he was drunk enough that it didn't disgust him as much as it would have sober.

He distinctly felt her fighting back against him, slapping him, hitting him, digging her nails into him. It wasn't going to work. A hand slammed into the wall to prevent her escape and the other grabbed her hip tightly as he ground his hips up against her. It felt good when it probably shouldn't and in his faint distraction of getting the slightest friction against the part of him that needed it most she broke off from his kiss.

"Stop! What are you even doing? Get off!"

"Don't act like you don't want it." He replied reaching for her pants and undoing the front of them. "You talk in your sleep."

Her eyes widened upon his words and she wasn't sure what to do. Oh, please say it wasn't true that she talked in her sleep during those dreams! "Liar!"

"I'm not lying." His eyes were half lidded and he looked as if he might pass out any minute now. Maybe if she just waited long enough he would and she could get out of this and he'd think all this had just been a dream. Better yet he wouldn't remember anything at all.

His knee came up suddenly and pressed against her groin and she let out a loud moan despite herself. "S-stop it." She held no control over her voice and no doubt it came out weak and girlish.

It didn't make a difference. That voice and the way she uttered those words even if they were a protest made him harden even further. From which point he reached down and unbuckled his belt which seemed to make her struggle even more. He grabbed one of her hands and tugged it down, holding it against the tent in his pants and rocked his hips against her hand slowly, but as he pressed his knee into her he frowned at the feeling of something particular missing and he released her and suddenly his hand sank into the front of her pants and pressed up against her. Soft and smooth and wet and lacking that which made a man a man.

She swallowed hard, eyes wide as he suddenly met her eyes in had gone still for a moment until his fingers suddenly slid deep inside her.

"I'm not gay..." He exhaled in relief. Her hand connected with his face suddenly, but he wasn't all that concerned with it. "If you have sex with me right now, I won't tell them you're a girl and you can keep playing."

"You're drunk so nobody will believe you... and... and... I'll tell them you're gay!" She attempted to escape him and pull his hand away, but it was useless as he wasn't intending to let her go.

"I need this..." His hands then went to her shirt and started to unbutton it slowly. "You've been so close to me and I didn't know why I wanted you, but now it makes sense. All those dreams you had... that smell of you being aroused all night... it's driven me mad. It's your fault so you have to fix it."

"I don't have to do anything." She replied sharply and he didn't seem amused, though honestly deep down she was extremely embarrassed that he could not only hear but smell her.

"I know you want it. Just give in. I'll make you feel so good." He reached the last button and pushed the shirt from her shoulders, from there he got down on his knees and placed his lips over her breast and she gasped out loudly and sank her fingers into his hair.

"No. I won't..." She breathed heavily and just as he sucked harder her knees went weak and she almost fell, but he held her up against the wall. There was no use. All those dreams and all that built up tension, would it really be all that bad to relieve some of it and have her secret kept? "Okay! Okay... I'll do it. I'll have sex with you."

He quickly sized the opportunity and lifted her up, carrying her onto the bed and pressing her firmly into the mattress where he took to rocking his hips smoothly into hers.

"Yuki..." His voice roughly groaned out.

"Promise you won't tell. Promise... ahhh... ah!" She cried out her last words as his groin ground just right against her most sensitive place.

"I won't tell them... I promise." He panted heavily, grunting as he ground down against her. "Ahh... so good..." Having her squirming body beneath him was driving him past his breaking point and he wasn't even inside of her yet.

He reached forward and pulled her pants and underwear (boxers, that just felt so wrong to him. Unnatural) down in one smooth move. She shifted uneasily suddenly, but he wasn't going to let her back down and instead moved down and brought his lips and tongue in contact with her.

She sat up abruptly and her fingers tangled in his hair, attempted to stop him, because having him there doing that was extremely embarrassing for her. "What are you doing?"

"I want to taste what I've had to painfully endure smelling since you started sleeping here with me." He replied while reaching down to push his own pants down his hips and that sight shocked her.

Oh, no... her first guess of him had been entirely wrong. He had plenty of reason to be arrogant. He had nothing to compensate for and by this point she wondered how that beast even fit inside his pants up until now, better question how would that fit inside of her.

"You want to-"

"No..." He didn't have to finish that sentence. She knew what he was asking and she wasn't going to give him the same treatment. He didn't give her much time to think it over and pressed her back against the bed. His hips slowly rolled against hers and she felt him press into her with only the tip first and he moaned deeply.

She gasped loudly, it hurt a little, but it was also... somewhat interesting to feel it brush along her inner most walls and stretch and pull to give the faintest pleasure.

"You're so wet for me." He pushed in deeper, unable to resist and finally he shoved in fully and she abruptly reached up, beneath his open shirt and dug her nails into his flesh, leaving small crescent marks into the previously unmarred skin. It was perfect for him, tight, hot and extremely wet, but somehow he still wanted to be deeper. Sink so fully into her there would be no way to part them again so he wouldn't have to leave this feeling.

"Oh..." She moaned lowly, somewhat from pain and somewhat from pleasure. His hips pulled back before he slammed back in. "Ah!" She cried from the unexpected pleasure/pain of him sliding along her sensitive walls and causing her to clench inside in attempts to take him back in deeper. How was it possible sex could feel this good?

"You're mine... Yuki..." He breathed into her ear, breath hot and moist as his movements picked up, quicker and harder in a steady rhythm that rocked them and the bed. Eventually the bed creaked here and there, bumping against the wall and she could faintly hear the wet squick of him entering and pulling out of her beyond the pounding of her heart.

He licked over her ear when she didn't reply and thrust harder into her willing body, she seemed to become more lax under him, already worn out from the big game and her previous struggle against him. She was too tired to move any more even though she desperately wanted to push back against his body.

"Ah..." She quietly moaned out as suddenly her muscles clenched around him and she felt a hot, thick gush of fluid within her. With each squeeze of her inner muscles, a tightening that made it seem her body had a mind of it's own, he would jerk into her, prolonging the aftershocks of pleasure.

"You're mine." He whispered quietly. He pulled out of her and she whined at the loss, but his fingers entered her gently and stretched her out and he pulled out, finding their mixed fluids and a trace of blood. He licked one finger and held the other to her lips, but just as she attempted to turn away he smeared it over her lips slid an arm beneath her and pressed his body back into hers. As she licked her lips she found it clear he wasn't going to be done with her any time soon.

Bright, bright early morning Yuki awake, thinking last night had been another wild dream or fantasy like it had always been, but she found herself joined in a most intimate way with him still. he'd neglected to separate his body from hers and she wondered if he had even completely finished with her before passing out. She had no idea, because sometime around the fourth or fifth round she fell asleep on him.

She remembered his words from last night, but she didn't believe them at all. He was just in the moment and saying things, she was sure of it. Regardless... he was still there.

"Uhm... Kaname?"

It took a moment, but his eyes slowly slid open and for a moment he seemed completely confused before reason started returning to him and he quickly pulled away from her and she winced at the pain of him removing himself so suddenly from her when she was already so sore from previous activities.

"What did I do...?"

"You... found out I was a girl and you said that I had to sleep with you or you'd tell..."

"I... I'm sorry... I... never... I'm sorry." He glanced at the bed and the faint traces of blood were clearly showed in contrast against the white sheets. "I'll turn myself in."

"But I said yes."

"I didn't leave you with any other choice to say yes."

"They'll know that I'm-"

"I won't tell them that."

"But then they're going to think that you're-"

"I know. Consider it a suiting punishment for raping you."He started to get up, fully intending to dress and turn himself in to the headmaster. If this was finally the way he got punishment for all he'd done then he would take it.

Yuki quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from going and he frowned and glanced at her. "You said you knew about my dreams."

"Yes... you cried out my name in your sleep. Perhaps I knew all along that you weren't what you said you were."

"So it wasn't one-sided like you think." Her words managed to stop him then and he glanced down. "I think you owe me some answers right? Why were you drinking like that?"

"The day of the worst night of my life." He sighed. "I... was with someone. A CEO in the competitive company against my parents. They wanted us to be together. More for their befit than mine. She got pregnant... and said I had to marry her. I agreed, but a few months later she decided to have an abortion. She killed my baby at 13 weeks. I would have taken it if she didn't want it... she never asked. Just did it. Ah... what if I've gotten you-"

"You can't. I have to take birth control for... lady reasons."

"I see."

"Even if something did happen... I wouldn't do something that unfair to you or an innocent baby."

He glanced at her and at first his eyes seemed weary and skeptical, but then he relaxed a bit and nodded. "Can I... is there anything I can do to make up for what I did?"

"Just keep your promise you wouldn't tell."

"I'll keep my promise."

* * *

"I can't believe it! We actually did it. We actually beat them. I thought we were done for." Yuki stated as she walked into the small building that housed the showers and bathroom for the baseball players. Everyone had gone off to celebrate this game won, if they kept this up, they'd go straight to the finals.

"Hm." Kaname's noncommental sound escaped as he followed her. A frown came across her face as she turned and glanced at him. It was that look on his face she recognized and if not for the look, she could just glance down and see just what he wanted.

"Oh, no... not here..." She said, holding her hands up and taking a step back. Sex had become frequent between them after that night and it was mutually enjoyed, but sometimes he picked the worst times for it. The last time he'd fucked her publicly, he'd drilled her so hard up the wall of the men's showers everyone was convinced it was haunted.

He backed her against the sink and kissed her, it didn't seem that he cared they could get caught in here, he turned her around and leaned her over the cold counter, tugging her pants down just enough before he went to do the same with his own.

She glanced up in the mirror and managed to catch his eyes through the reflection. He looked positively beastly. He reached up and slid his fingers into her hair and tugged her back against him slightly. His other hand slid down her inner thigh and spread her apart.

"We're going to get caught-ah!" She grabbed the edge of the counter and leaned over as she felt him enter her. Yes, he had just presented her with hard evidence that he didn't care.

He leaned over her back as he started moving, his hand left her hair and traveled down between her thighs where he began a light message to coax her into finishing first. He might intend for it to be a quickly, but every time he intended that, it always lasted far too long to be considered quick.

His hips rolled and rocked into her and she held her breath to stop a moan, but another rough shove and it escaped in a woosh of breath. Impossible. He made it so impossible.

His lips curled into a half smile as if he read her mind and he picked up his rough pace, grinding and rubbing himself into that sweet wet place that squeezed him so thoroughly. He would never get enough of this. No matter how many times they did it or how many times he came inside her it still wasn't enough.

"It's your fault for being addicting."

"It's yours for being an addict." She retorted in a heavy pant and he grunted and only shoved harder. His other hand left her thigh to grope at her chest.

"You're the same... still having those dreams even though I give it to you every night-"

"Liar! Uhmmm..." Her moan of pleasure really ruined the angry tone she tried to set.

"Admit you like having me inside of you."

"Why? Your ego doesn't need to get any bigger."

"Is it big enough for you?" His words were ended with a curving upward thrust. Instead of saying anything she laid her cheek on the cool tiles of the counter and just let herself feel him.

He began to circle his hips, feeling every little ridge inside of her before he pulled out completely and listened to the quiet splatter of fluid on the floor. He got down on his knees and ran his tongue slowly up between her thighs and she things he managed to do with that tongue. She couldn't let him do this now. It'd take too long.

"Okay... okay... it's more than big enough. I do love you giving it to me all night every night. So please give it to me here." He gave one final lick and stood once more.

"Mmmm. Good girl." He licked his lips. He took himself in hand and rubbed his tip along her slowly, teasing both her and himself before he finally slid back into her.

"I'll get you back for this." She told him and he leaned along her back again.

"Tell me how." His hot breath panted into her ear.

"You like going down on me don't you?"

"Mmm." He licked along her ear and she moaned softly. "I like lapping up every little drop of you. One of these days I'll bury myself so deep inside you, you won't ever get me out." To empathize he shoved in all the way to the very base.

"So to get you back, when we're alone in our room I'll tie you up and suck you dry." She breathed, gaining her power back when his pants grew heavier and he started to lose the rhythm he'd built up. "You like the sound of that?"

"Oh, yes..." He replied in a breath as he stiffened and emptied himself inside her abruptly. That feeling of heat inside made her finish as well and his breath left him and his weight remained heavy on her.

"Ugh. The things we say to each other sometimes when doing these things." She sighed, but after a few minutes both realized how ridiculous it really was and laughed quietly.

The laughter was abruptly cut off as he glanced over and noticed Ichijo standing there.

"I'm... I'll walk away-" Ichijo attempted to run.

"No! Stay Ichijo!" He quickly separated himself from Yuki and reached to gather his pants back i a respectable manner and she did the same, but he tried to stay in front of her and somewhat protect her from his sight.

"I... I was sent to get you two..."

"Ichijo... just how much did you see?"

"I came in around something about getting you back... I thought you might be fighting." The blushing blond stated, trying to avert his eyes, but this was like a train wreck. Terrible, yet he couldn't look away.

"Ichijo, please promise me... you won't tell anyone else that I'm... that I like men." Kaname stated, glancing at himself in the mirror for an instant. He knew there was no way to cover this up, but he could at least protect Yuki.

But what he didn't know was Ichijo had clearly seen everything, but he found it surprising and also admirable that Kaname would go to such lengths to protect Yuki's secret. Even so far as to risk being the talk of the academy and merciless bullying.

"No. That isn't true. Kaname isn't-" Yuki attempted to stand up for him and tell the truth. She didn't want everyone to think that about him. Even if he probably deserved it for getting them caught by being impatient, but he pressed a hand over her mouth.

"Kaname, you have my word I won't ever say anything. But as a word of advice from a friend try your best to hold it in until you're in private."

"Yes. I think you're right." He grasped Yuki lightly and pulled her with him over to the wall.

"I'll go now." Ichijo said, but he glanced over his shoulder and noticed Kaname grab a few paper towels and tug Yuki's pants down somewhat. Of course she slapped him a few times in response to him doing it. Though Kaname was too much in front of her and Ichijo couldn't see. He was surprised Kaname was thoughtful enough to clean her afterwards. And yet, here he thought that Kaname would forever be scarred and broken from that woman having taken something very important from him. Yuki had truly (though likely unintentional) saved him.

In fact he was quite tender with her. He came to the conclusion, Kaname was in love.

* * *

A/N: And that was my really, really weird dream. I'm terrible at writing women, so my lovely soon to be wife helped me write this. ;D I'm such a lazy luts, I don't know if I'll write her getting payback on him or not. So I'm so tired I'm going back to bed now. And... I don't know what wifey is doing. XD


End file.
